


Draco's mission

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, Crushes, Death, Fluf, Fluff, Fluffy, Forbidden Love, Gore, Gorey, Love, M/M, Magic, Sexy, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Draco's mission

Draco's mission love

Chapter 1

Draco was marching steadily through the school hallway, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He wasn't sure where he was headed but something in his gut told him to go. Pretty soon he was outside and headed towards the woods, his blonde hair was swishing in the wind and his body shivered, Hogwarts uniforms are not warm. Unsure of where he was going, he continued to walk forward, something felt odd to him but he wasn't scared.

He heard a rustling noise and quickly turned around to see the great lord himself; Voldemort. He suppressed a gasp and held himself rigid until Voldemort spoke.

"Malfoy, you're the only one I can trust right now, I need you to do something for me. If you do it you'll be rewarded handsomely.'' He spoke in a soft voice.

Draco quickly snapped, ''I'm rich what could you possibly give me that I don't already have? Anyways stop chit-chatting and tell me what you want me to do!''

Secretly Voldemort was a little shocked that this puny boy wasn't afraid of him but obviously he didn't let those thoughts show so he replied, ''I could give you more power than money could ever get you, you could be a great wizard, renowned across the land.'' Draco's eyes lit up at the offer, ''The only thing I want in return is… for you to kill Harry Potter. I can't get close to him but you can so once he trusts you will kill him.''

Draco showed an unreadable emotion on his face that was like a grimace with delight.

'' I'd love to get rid of that useless bastard for a while now but if I have to get friendly with him then I don't want to.''

''Think of the power! It's a small price to pay.'' Voldemort's voice crackled with losing patience.

Draco thought for a moment then agreed with a handshake.

Chapter 2

Over the following week Draco spent less time with Crab and Goyal and more time with his target. Harry was shocked at first but slowly opened up to the blond slytherin over time, he thought that Draco just had a change of heart.

Draco lay awake that night, his thoughts racing. Every time he looked at Harry's face in his mind's eye he felt a tingly sensation in his nether regions, but he dismissed the thought that he had any connection to Harry, all he was was a target.

The next morning in potions class Draco couldn't help but glance at Harry, every time he did his heart raced and his body grew hot.

''Draco are you listening?'' Snape snapped with a snivel.

Draco stuttered, ''Y-y-yes sir''

Snape smiled devishly, ''I think you're distracted, your cheeks are bright red,'' Draco's face got even redder as the class giggled at him, ''It's normal for boys your age to be infatuated with girls.'' Snape added with a cheeky glint in his eye that quickly faded when he spoke again.

''If you were paying attention then you should be able to tell me where to find wolf bane.''

Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, Snape grunted then went back to writing on the chalkboard.

At dinner Draco tried to make friendly banter with his target and Harry's face flushed red when Draco complimented him. Sweet! He likes me, soon I can kill him.

Once again Draco lay in his bed, he kept seeing Harry's face flash in his mind, each time he got stronger sensations of pleasure through body. He sat up and realized he had an erection, he blushed and quickly tried to hide it. He snuck off to the boy's bathroom and saw Harry there, washing his hands.

''Hey Draco!'' He blurted out.

Draco quickly said hello back and rushed to the stall but paused when Harry spoke.

'' There's something I have wanted to tell you….'' He paused.

''Well go on and tell me then.'' Draco said in a bored manner.

Harry leaned in closer, his pants started to bulge when he noticed Draco's erection. ''You've changed so much recently, there's something about you that's driving me insane, keeping me awake at night. I think I love you. I was afraid to admit it but it feels so good to just say it.''

This is your chance Draco, kill him.

I-I can't do it I think I love him too.

That can't be, he's my enemy, he's nothing more than a target but I can't kill him.

''I think I love you too Harry.''

They both knew what each other were thinking and leaned in close, their lips parted and met together for the first time. Harry's lips were so soft, it turned him on so much. They continued their passionate kiss then Draco softly stuck his tongue into the other boy's mouth, soon he was licking around, exploring Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry moaned softly and their lips drew away with a globule a saliva between them and starting on each of the boy's mouths.

Draco took a deep breath of exhilaration, ''That was so amazing Harry!''

Soon they went their separate ways and Draco went to sleep. He woke up in a wet bed but didn't care much. He rushed off to breakfast and immediately seated himself next to Harry. They exchanged longing look and Draco made some flirty jokes.

Every night they met up in the bathroom to kiss and talk privately. During their kiss this night they rolled on the floor together. Draco slid his hand slowly and lightly over Harry's body, making him tingle in satisfaction. He made his way down until he tickled the boy's huge bulge.

Draco made bedroom eyes and said deeply, ''I wonder what you have in there.''

He massaged Harry's sensitive bits until Harry groaned with pleasure.

Chapter 3  
  


On a school study day Draco was about to sneak off to meet Harry again but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard and ominous whisper, beckoning him to the forest. He tried to ignore it but felt strangely compelled to comply with the whisper, he trudged off into the forest, unknowing that Harry was secretly stalking him. Draco was deep in the forest and was about to turn back when a great burst of light appeared in front of him and Voldemort stood staring at him, his eyes full of menace. Draco was taken aback but didn't let his shock show in front of this great wizard. 

''I know what you've been doing,boy. Do you think it's wise to try and defy a wizard as powerful as myself? I give you one day to prove yourself and kill Harry or else I'll kill you as well, you measly mudblood!'' Voldemort's voice was a low but threatening grumble.

Draco was shocked and hesitated before answering. His voice was full of pride and slight fear,

''I won't do it! I love him!'' he was so confident in what he said that he didn't hear Harry's shocked gasps from close by 

Voldemort's face was indescribable, before Draco could react Voldemort whispered a spell name under his breath and struck his wand in Draco's direction, it was a fire spell and it knocked Draco onto his back while his clothes were scorched and torn. Voldemort was getting ready to do the 'avadacadavra' spell when Harry leaped out from behind the trees and intercepted the path of the magic stream. Harry screeched, ''I LOVE YOU DRACO!!" as he fell to the cold floor, unmoving and limp. Draco rushed to his side and tried to desperately wake him up even though in his heart he knew that his love was dead. He howled out Harry's name to the sky until he felt a smack across his head so hard the bone snapped and his head was bent at an awkward angle and his eyes glazed over with love for the last time.

Voldemort had won, he disposed of the bodies but kept harry's head as a trophy. 


End file.
